


透明人会梦见隐身羊吗？ | Do Transparent Men Dream of Invisible Sheep?

by BSNightflow



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26106088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BSNightflow/pseuds/BSNightflow
Summary: 一个无名声音试图探索“幽灵”内心的徒劳尝试。
Kudos: 1





	透明人会梦见隐身羊吗？ | Do Transparent Men Dream of Invisible Sheep?

**Author's Note:**

> × 幽灵，无CP向  
> × 由背景故事生发的一些呓语。很无趣。

你亲眼看见了；你又向当事人确认过一遍。

但在那之前，你早就“知道”，不是吗？

菲利普，你在想什么？允许我发问，你也不回答。我不为此怨你：你被剥夺了话语，语言的存在为了欺骗、合作或求饶，而没人会被你欺骗、没人敢同你合作、没人能活到听你求饶。你被强制沉默，你困惑了一阵子，你的困惑倒是比你的学会杀戮耗时更长。

仿佛说：“我 憎 恨 。”

樱桃和油脂，灰色。你有时逃走。你做梦吗？当你折叠了身体，把斗篷蒙过额头，让包罗一切的虚空也包围了你？沉睡进灵魂的内部，你真正从这里消失了，因为别人看不到你，你也看不到自己——连心脏也离开世界飞向了远方。那时，你的心去了哪儿？你和“祂”在一起？或者你在相反的方向？

按照这地方的规则，凡事都有两个以上的出口。

你挑一个吧。

但是让出口打开可不容易。那需要等量的流血。你逃离祂了吗，哪怕只是暂时的？你流了谁的血？你在梦里会看到栗子面包和点点晶莹的红樱桃吗？或者你看到金黄的天，铜绿的烟尘，钴蓝的一张张脸孔，银白色吞吐生命的机床？

菲利普，你有罪。

早就有人告诉过你，不是吗？就没有一位目光如炬的兄弟，一位漂亮又疲惫的太太，或是一位皱纹深刻的老者，到你身边？没人试过拯救你的小鸟一样的心脏？难道没有人告诉你，注意你的手，注意你的口，注意你的魂魄，祂是你的主，是你慈爱的牧羊人，不会落下任何一只羊羔？

你太固执，你沉默、固执又聪明。

菲利普，睁大眼睛。别同食腐动物一道。你的脸上不要露出那般狡猾而慵懒、似笑非笑、听天由命的样子，那不属于你。你天真、困惑又贪心，不是吗？你本来可以得救。但是你以为自己老成……似乎，为了达成目的总得放弃些什么。

教堂的门，你如何进去的，又原样退了出来，像一张皱皱巴巴、机器不认的纸钞。

你觉得，找上你的天使们根本不理解你的梦想。你需要一座刷白色漆的小屋子，还有里面的好日子。不像你的家乡地方，铁皮棚屋在日光的炙烤下化为滋滋作响的人肉烤架，头颅攒动的市场上嗡嗡盘绕着蚊蝇，儿童接受爱和美德的教育的第一课是在门口的泥坑中；天黑之后，那种寒意——不仅来自于骤降的气温，更来自所有的声响——静寂里闪过的吼叫、更多的蚊虫、遥远地方的模糊乐音、四面包围而来的不祥的窸窣响动……寒意教人彻夜难眠。

你有时真高兴把家乡抛在身后……

而且你还这么快地适应了新居所和勤恳上进的生活。

你不敢想象一夜暴富、提前退休。富家子、影星、溜须拍马者租下游艇寻欢作乐，这种故事让别人艳羡，但对于你，只会让你迷糊，心生厌烦。

你爱你的工作，工作使你的梦想……工作使你活着：勤勉持家的观念刻进了你的骨头。工作是幼时玩耍的主题和服侍家人的内容，如今，工作是食物的来源和精神的归所。你甚至从工作中得到了一点关于美和秩序的奇特联想，这让你心情安泰。就好像你还牵着童年的那位通灵者宽阔的手掌，向“祂”保证你会做个可靠、诚实、全力以赴的人——你们立了契约，神把另一只手按在你的额头，许你以温暖、富足、智慧和心安。

多慷慨的恩典！多数时候，你不想那么多。你辛辛苦苦的，只想着要拥有好街区的白房子。一尊可靠的房门，把一切觊觎你的幸福、等着你犯错的阴鸷目光统统贬进阴沟。奇怪的是，你都没有想过要娶怎样的太太，却先想到你要如何养育孩子。在家里，他们愿意做什么就做什么，只要他们也答应每天虔诚地工作……但如果他们从存硬币的塑料桶里掏钱去买小玩意儿，恐怕你不单宽恕了这群淘气鬼，还要把他们撇下的糖纸串起来再去逗他们玩；你甚至允许他们像别的小孩一样，喂一只黑色小狗；虽然你也是个孩子的时候，只知道某位女巫为了魔力会敲碎吸吮这种小狗毛茸茸的头……

实话说，你的梦想愚蠢又可怜。你给老板利用了，这样的霉运有什么好说呢？难以置信吗？他像我一样欣赏你的沉默。血在你的指甲缝里；顺着你十指的血管一直上涌到你的颈动脉了，你手上沾着的、受害人的流血；为了大门打开，总是要付出等量的流血……

菲利普的梦想多便宜啊。看看你天真又热切的劲头，一时真让人以为活着只要有快乐便足够。

但即使是最便宜的快乐，也需要攒钱。你被教堂——那信仰的自动贩卖机——给退出来了；你不是张假钞，但是被用过太多次，折叠了无数怪异的皱纹……固执的性子，和口袋里叮叮当当的镍币一样冥顽不化……看看这可怜的人如何安抚自己的心脏。你说：这些教诲恐怕我十年后才听得进去（那时你就会有一座白漆的房子了）。

你觉得自己有十年？你没有杀过昆虫、猴子和小男孩儿吗？他们的脸给沙子一样的烟火磨得迷蒙不清，但那些圆圆闪亮的眼睛难道没有直直看向你，企盼你再准许他们多活几年？你，哪怕有一次也好，答应过这无声的、卑下的哀求吗？

神不会向你放贷。意图搭救你的人难道没有用茵陈、恶印、地狱之火和末日审判来吓唬你吗？没想到你一时竟不怕地狱，你以为自己精力旺盛，永远活着。你觉得肩上那顶软呢子兜帽只要扣紧，你那小狗一样的毛茸茸脑袋就能在要将你敲骨吸髓的鬼神面前隐形……你意志坚定，你是一块镀锌板，任何蚊蝇的口器都叮不进去，你以为明天的你有得选，殊不知今后只有黑夜。

你以为你无辜，因为你犯下的错你不晓得……

不是神，只有你自己，教你陷进这样的处境……你的手掌紧紧攥着什么？沿着那东西垂下的一端，滴滴答答淌进泥土里成了紫黑色的，又是什么？你惊惧而涣散的瞳孔里映出的软烂的东西是什么？还有，逡巡着、跟踪着丑陋的死亡气味而来，在闪烁的车灯无法穿透的阴暗林地里，为你布下命运终曲的，那又是什么？

你、你的死者、你的上司和上帝……这一切没有区别。某一刻之后，你们——所有的人、上帝和意义本身——都死了。你从破碎的幻梦里惊醒，发觉你要为自己的一切负责……那对于你，是个太重的担子吗？你仍然想逃走？直到，另一个梦境也如出一辙，被永恒燃烧的硫磺地狱骤然吞噬？被天火和探照灯般的强光给撕裂穿透？你将万劫不复……

冷，饿，阴毒，困惑，没有神……但是这里有现成的规则存在，你也许想听听规则……也许那会给你一点美感和秩序，让你内心安宁？就像那些伴着一阵银白的烟雾，从机器里掉出来的金属小方块？规则里总是饱蘸着鲜血，但也许……如果你信任规则，为自己的一切负责任也不是很难忍受的事……

你甚至会尝到点乐趣？

你早就知道血是从哪里来的吧？可惜，即使付出再多的流血，也没有大门会为你而开了。不过这正是故事的用意所在，不是吗？还需要什么动机呢？现在的人嘛，有时候，的确，仅仅因为他有能力做某件事，就真去做了……

你万劫不复。

来施展你的狡黠、灵异和你血腥的舞蹈……

或者在虚无之中，继续下一轮睡眠。

结局如何并没有关系。人类蹒跚着走近堕亡，这一切甚至在偷吃伊甸园的智慧果子之前就注定了……当你像个初次睁眼的新生儿一样，看见世界、又看见世界的边界、知道一场可怕的阴谋马上会展开在眼前的那一刻……

跑吧，菲利普。假使你曾感谢或痛恨上苍送你这样一副脸孔，以后也再无感谢和痛恨的必要。偷渡者？学者？青年人？暴行的凶犯？但是这儿没有国别，没有性别，没有知识和道德……没有意义：这就是那终极可怕的阴谋。

你“知道”的那一刻，一生已经结束。

没有神来审判或拯救你。我也不是你的神。


End file.
